


You gave me a second chance (and I'll love you for it)

by ShyLittleWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, I just love the idea of Mulan getting a happy ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Pushing Daisies References, and Pushing Daisies deserves more recognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleWriter/pseuds/ShyLittleWriter
Summary: Elsa works as an ice cream seller in the little town of Storybrooke and at 28 years, 30 weeks, 207 days, 10 hours and 47 minutes she learns the girl who lived in her house has been murdered. With the ability to wake the dead for a minute she goes to the memorial with her detective friend looking for answers but leaves with something more.Pushing Daisies AU





	1. Chapter 1

Little Elsa was 9 years, 27 weeks, 6 days and 16 minutes old when she learned about her…skills. Her sister's dog was sick and her parents couldn’t explain exactly what disease it carried. On the same day, the dog died. The young girl couldn't explain the sudden urge that came over her to touch the dog. She simply felt it was right. So she did it.

When the dog rose on his paws and ran to Anna, their parents were more than shocked. This was something new and scary, so they did what to them was correct: sending their daughter to therapy in a faraway place.

God knows how much the distance affected Elsa and Anna, who when the chance presented itself, ran away in search of her long lost sister. By then Elsa was 18 years, 1 weeks, 7 days, 6 hours and 1 minute. Over the course of her stay at the institute, she gained only one friend. A girl named Mulan, who was sent by her parents for “unknown reasons”. Nor the director or the teachers would tell the students the reason behind Mulan’s isolation.

That of course, never stopped Elsa from being her friend. They would secretly meet in the hallway during the night and enjoy long talks about everything. From their day to the subjects learned at classes, Mulan would always take her time to listen to Elsa talk, the same way Elsa did. It was no surprise when the two fell in love without even knowing the name for their feelings.

Considering Elsa was by law, an adult, the institute was forced to allow her exit.

To Anna, this news where a relief. To Elsa, a curse.

Leaving the institute meant having to leave Mulan behind, considering Mulan was 1 year younger. Since the time was running and Elsa wasn’t going to let her friend without a warning, Elsa scribbled a letter, explaining everything to Mulan. What a shame she never had the chance to read the words Elsa had saved for her.

“I’ll wait for you on the outside. Once you’re free, I’ll take you with me. Please, don’t forget me.”

*****************************************************************************

Elsa was in this moment 28 years, 30 weeks, 207 days, 10 hours and 47 minutes. For the past 3 years, she has been helping her detective friend Dorothy Gale in the solving of murders in the town of Storybrooke.

To the citizens of Storybrooke, Dorothy was a smart woman who wasn’t afraid of challenging anyone who crossed her path, greedy and addicted to cigarettes. But to her girlfriend and Elsa, the woman was the softest friend a person could have. Elsa couldn’t remember how many times she had been rescued from danger by the woman she dared call Dory, despite the dislike her friend had for the nickname.

“Popsicle? You in here?”

“In the back Dory!”

“I SWEAR TO GOD, ONE DAY IMMA TRAP YOU INSIDE THOSE BLOODY MACHINES AND TRULY TURN YOU IN A POPSICLE IF YOU CONTINUE CALLING ME THAT!”

Elsa just laughed. She knew too well Dorothy would never dare hurt a woman. But the town didn’t need that information.

“What do you need me for?”

“We have a situation back at the funeral home,” began explaining Dorothy with a low voice, “27 year old woman, murdered by someone during a cruise. No one knows why or what the reason was to hurt this person, so they sent the case to me. The family has made it clear they want this solved as quickly as possible, but my gut is telling me they are hiding something. I just need to find out what that "something" is.”

“Ok. But why send the body to Storybrooke? I'm sure they could have just sent the case to you and have you dislocated to the location of the family and the woman's resting place.”

“Elsa…,”

That was all it took for Elsa’s attention to shift. Dorothy only called her by her name when she wanted to say something either extremely serious or when someone was trying to pry on the duo.

“Elsa, it’s Mulan. The murder victim is your friend. That is why the body is here. Because according to registration, you are the only person who is allowed to perform a funeral to this girl. The family claims they are "too disconnected from this member of the family". Whatever that may mean.”

She couldn’t believe it. For so long, Elsa waited for the only one whom she dared love and just when she had given up all hopes, she learns she’ll never have that second chance.

“You think you can do this? I’ll understand if you wanna sit this one out. I could use the practice in my investigation skills.”

“NO,” snapped Elsa too quickly, “I’ll…I wanna do it. At least I’ll have some closure on this whole thing.”

“Let’s go then.”

Dorothy waited for Elsa to close the ice cream shop. She figured her friend would need some time to dwell the news. The drive to the funeral home was spent in quiet. Elsa was deep in thought while Dorothy just wished Elsa wouldn't do anything she might regret later. Inside the small place, Dorothy proceeded to talk to the family of Mulan, while Elsa went to the woman herself.

Opening the casket, Elsa release the breath she didn't realize was holding. God, she was even more beautiful than Elsa remembered. Great thought was taken on were to touch her.

The lips? Too forward.

The hand? Too cliché.

The cheek? Definitely the cheek.

And with a light touch from Elsa’s finger, Mulan rose from her coffin. And slammed Elsa’s head on the board of the open casket.

“OH! AUU! OH! OH MY…MULAN WAIT!”

“Who are you?,” questioned Mulan holding a chair as protection.

“Do you remember a girl who used to spend time with you in an institute and have long conversations during night time?”

“Elsa? OMG HEY! How are you?”

“Good. Good. Listen, do you understand what is happening right now?”

“I had this weird dream, someone strangled me to death.”

“Yeah…it wasn’t a dream…”

“Oh…wow. But how am I…?”

“I’m sorry we have to be fast. You only have less than a minute to live. Do you know who killed you?”

“No. I remember staring at the sea and someone wearing this weird perfume that was just awful grabbing my neck from behind. Oddly I wished I could die so I didn’t feel that smell anymore.”

"Oh great. Listen I'm really sorry but I can only keep you alive for a minute so is there anyone you want to send a message to?"

"Not really. I disconnected from my family after I turned 18 and after that I just....travelled around the world."

Looking for you, wished to complete Mulan. But she couldn't. Why give someone hope when you are doomed to leave them after?

“Elsa hurry up, Mulan’s parents wish to pay their respect,” screamed Dorothy as a warning sign.

“Just a second!”

“My time is up right?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Well….thank you for…what you did. You made everything more bright back then.”

“I never told you this but…you were my first kiss…”

Mulan laughs, “you were my first kiss too. Would you mind being my last?”

As time ticked away, Elsa wondered if wishing for more time with Mulan was too much to ask. She knew the consequences of keeping something alive more than a minute. She had learned it long ago, back when she brought Anna’s dog back to life.

Anna had told her about the strange coincidence that happened while she was gone. Their neighbors’ dog mysteriously died right around the same time theirs did. So Elsa made a test. She brought a dead bird back to life and waited to see what happened. A minute later, another bird died. Elsa realized that by giving life, another was taken.

With time she learned another rule. Touch a dead thing once, life again. Touch a dead thing twice, dead forever.

“Hey if you don’t wanna kiss me is fine. I completely…”

“No, that’s not…What if I told you, you didn’t have to…be dead?”

********************************************************************************************

Outside the room, Dorothy waited patiently for Elsa. The talk with the family was useless. All she could gather was that Mulan had been sent to therapy for “dishonoring the family”, that the cruise was a gift from the family as a way of “clearing her mind”.

“Gift my ass. I know damn well why they did it. Just need to know if this dead was ordered by the family or it was something else involved. Fucking hell Elsa, what’s taking you so long?,” thought Dorothy.

After a few seconds, a piercing scream was heard from the bathroom. Dorothy ran to see what the trouble was, finding the director of the funeral home dead. Dorothy inspecting the man’s pockets wishing that this man’s death wasn’t what she believe to be. In this search she found several jewels as well a strange looking pocket watch.

“Hey, that’s mine!,” screamed a man from behind the group. Dorothy knew him as Chien-Po, Mulan’s older brother. 

“Really? Then you won’t mind answering me how did he manage to get his hands on the watch considering I was by your side the whole time.”

“He must have removed the watch before you arrived.”

“You and I both know this man arrived here exactly at the same time as I did. Now, are you going to keep lying through your teeth or are you going to say the truth for once?”

“Fine! I…I placed that watch with Mulan when I said my prayers. Our relationship hadn’t been the best the past few years and I never got the chance to apologize to her. I thought that by giving her my watch she would remember how much she means to me and would forgive me in the afterlife.”

“So what you’re saying is that this man stole from a dead person?”

“It seems like it.”

Dorothy sighed. As if it wasn’t enough having to find out whom in the hell killed Elsa’s ex, now she had another murder in her hands. Sending everyone away she walked to her former place only to find the door open and the room empty.

“OH HELL NO!”

Picking her phone up she dialed the number memorized in her head.

“Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did!”

“If you come by the shop I’ll explain everything,” replied Elsa hanging up the phone

“Elsa? Elsa? Son of a…”

Getting the keys out and racing to her friends shop was easy. Having to control her anger and her will to smack some sense in Elsa was harder. Elsa on the other end had Ruby waiting for her at the door.

“Ruby, what you doin’ here?”

“Heard about your girl. I just wanted to give you my-HOLY SHIT!”

“Let’s go inside.”

Dragging Ruby behind her, Elsa opened the door so that nobody else noticed Elsa had a supposed dead girl walking by her side.

“Elsa are you out of your mind? She’s not supposed to be alive?”

“I know. The thing is I panicked and next thing I know a minute as passed so I thought, hey why not? Someone else already switched with her so why send her back?”

“ELSA! SOMEONE DIED FOR HER!”

“What do you mean ‘someone died for me’?,” asked Mulan.

“Oh trust me darling, now is not the time for you to be asking this kind of things!,” replied Ruby.

“Why not?”

Before any of them could reply, Dorothy barged inside the place.

“ELSA FROST I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!”

“Dorothy Gale,” warned Ruby with a strong stare

“Hi babe. You look beautiful. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to kill your best friend.”

“What happened?”

“The director of the funeral home died while I was waiting for Elsa to do her thing.”

“It’s just a random proximity thing.”

“Bitch I was in proximity!”

“I wasn’t thinking!”

“Oh I know that VERY well.”

“HEY!”

Mulan’s scream caught everyone’s attention.

“Anybody wants explain to me what the hell is going on? First Elsa tells me I’m dead, but for some reason I feel very much alive. Second I have this woman saying someone died because of me and now this one is arguing with Elsa for some random dead? What is happening and don’t lie to me.”

And so they did. Elsa began explaining how she discovered her powers at a young age, how she tried avoiding them for the first times, how she had brought back Mulan’s lizard when that snake attacked him, how Dorothy discovered Elsa and finally the conditions of her powers.

“So…you found out you could bring back the dead when you were 9, were sent to the institute because of them, found out that every time you bring back the dead someone else needs to die, you can only keep someone alive for a minute before someone else dies, Dorothy accidently saw you resurrect a criminal she was chasing and in order for me to remain alive I can never touch you again? Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“I may need a moment.”

While Ruby lead Mulan to a table, Dorothy had a serious conversation with Elsa.

“Look, I know I should be judging you hard and demanding you to fix this problem right now. But I’m not, because I know damn well if Ruby died I would do anything to bring her back. But I will warn you, at the slight indication someone is looking into this girls life to understand how in the hell there’s a look alike of hers walking down the street, I will personally kill her and bring back the dude. We good?”

Elsa smiled while giving Dorothy a tight hug. She hoped things with Mulan were solved as well as with Dorothy.

********************************************************************************************

“I can’t even hug you? What if you need a hug?”

They were alone in the shop now. Ruby and Dorothy called the day and headed home after everything was explained to Mulan.

“That’s fine if it’s a medical need but other than that you can’t touch me.”

“So a kiss is out of the question?”

Elsa wasn’t sure how to respond to that, “I lost my train of thought.”

“So where will I be staying from now on?,” wondered the woman, “Ruby said there is a B&B that belongs to her grandma”

“That won’t be necessary. I know a place.”

********************************************************************************************

Elsa was preparing her sofa for her stay when Mulan knocked softly at the wooden door frame.

“Are you really okay with me staying here? Ruby said she didn’t mind me staying at her grandma’s B&B.”

“Of course. I know this may seem a bit too much but I feel responsible for…this whole thing. In all cases it’s late and I would feel BETTER to know you are safe.”

Mulan laughed, “Elsa?”

“Yes.”

“I’m still waiting for that kiss,” winked Mulan while leaving to Elsa’s room, while the woman in question was left wondering if it was possible to fall in love for the same person twice.

********************************************************************************************

Three days later, Dorothy had someone barging on her office’s door. It was Mulan’s mother demanding to know answers about her daughter’s murder.

“Ma’am, I told you before, and I’ll say it again. The investigation on your daughter’s murder is taking a slow pace for the simple reason it happened at high sea. I need the confirmation of the Naval to proceed without the risk of losing the case to other jurisdictions. But please, continue your incessant screaming on my face.”

“This is my last warning Gale. You solve my daughter’s murder or I’ll take the case to someone else.”

“Go ahead. Let’s see if anyone is stupid enough to try it.”

Back in Elsa’s apartment, Mulan and Elsa established some important rules for their convenience.

“Every time we enter a room we should make our presence known. And make sure we say what room we entering.”

“Yes. And we need to get that plastic to separate the two beds in my room. I don’t wanna accidently lose balance and touch you.”

“You say that, it makes me wonder if touching me would be that bad.”

At this, Elsa laughed. She had grown used to Mulan’s little flirting and it made her feel good about them.

“We need to go now. Dorothy wants my help on a murder case that happened last night.”

“Can I go?”

“Of course. Do you think you’re ready?”

“As long as I have you, I’ll be ready for anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet morning in the town of Storybrooke and Dorothy was waiting for her girlfriend to finish preparing the dinner. The town had long stopped their questioning about the murdered girl and their trips to the ice cream shop in order to give Elsa their sentiments. Dorothy figured finding out it was Mulan's brother who "murdered" her had something to do with it.

Looking at Ruby, Dorothy smiled sadly, knowing she couldn't imagine her life without the woman. 

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yes babe?"

Dorothy's words were stuck inside her mind. She never had a problems admitting her feeling to the younger woman but with everything happening with Elsa, Dorothy found herself needing to reassure her girlfriend.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course. I love you too. But why this sudden desire to claim your love for me?"

"Mulan."

Ruby didn't need more. She too started feeling the luck she had for finding Dorothy when she did. Learning Mulan had been revived by Elsa was a shock, but she understood the reasons behind it.

"Do you wanna tell me again this crazy theory of yours about Mulan's murder?"

"I just...can’t shake the feeling the man is innocent. You should have seen his face when we arrested him. I truly believe he loved Mulan."

"Loving someone doesn't make them incapable of horrible things."

"But still, the evidence are too circumstantial and I...you know me, I won't stop till I know for a fact we got the right one!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I love you so much."

"Hey Dory. Hi Ruby," greeted Elsa walking inside the diner.

"Hey Popsicle."

"Does Dorothy really hate Elsa’s nickname to her? She doesn’t seem that mad…," whispered Mulan to Ruby.

"I don’t think so. She just likes to annoy Elsa," replied Ruby.

"So Mulan, how you holding on?," wondered Dorothy trying to get a feel on the younger woman.

"It's been weird. Since my brother was arrested, my family has been staying in hopes to see the hearing. I've been trying to keep my distance but after all, they are still my family."

"Mulan, do you have any idea why your bother would want to kill you?"

"Dorothy," warned Ruby.

"It's okay. I think maybe because of my mother. She always said I'd disgrace the family with my 'deviant manners'."

"Sounds like a lovely woman."

The group laughed at Elsa's remark but Dorothy's senses tingle when she heard Mulan's expression. She would have to dig into that.

**********************************************

The room was quiet, besides Dorothy's typing on the computer. Looking up 'Fa Mulan' and ignoring all the typical messages of hope and sorrow for the woman's death, Dorothy finally reached the one item she wanted.

She started with her father's side, investigating cousins and uncles as well as aunts. Most of them were clean but those who weren't had simple charges like speeding tickets and parking tickets.

Then she passed to her mother's side. Now that was a different story. A large part of the woman's family was deep in police investigation for various reasons. Dorothy wanted to ask her friends' girlfriend about this but restrained herself.

"Better keep this to myself for now," thought Dorothy.

Taking some notes and writing down names, she noticed a empty branch in the family tree. Mulan's mother apparently had a sister but there was no information about her. She would have to pay a visit to their home town to know more.

"Let's pray Ruby isn't too pissed about this."

**********************************************

Elsa was preparing everything in the shop while Mulan cleaned the floor when someone entered. The ring on the door alerted Mulan to turn herself around preventing whoever decided to try Elsa's ice creams wouldn't recognize her.

"Hello ma'am. Welcome to Frozen Yogurt. What can I get you?"

The person didn't answer but delivered Elsa a note with the orders she wanted. Elsa shrugged it off but something in Mulan told her not to turn around. Looking through the reflection she noticed her brother's watch in the hands of this person, which could mean this person, was her mother.

Calming herself down, Mulan stayed quiet and waited for her mother to leave before turning around, grabbing the plastic and hugging Elsa. She didn't say anything. After a little thinking she remembered were she had spotted the woman and knew how badly she had hurt Mulan.

"You better now?," questioned Elsa after a few minutes.

"I think so. Thanks for the hug."

"Thank you for remembering the plastic. I really didn't want to bury you twice."

The joke allowed them to calm down a bit. As long as Mulan's family was in town, this was their routine.

"Are you going to visit Ruby and Dorothy?" 

"Actually it's just Ruby today. Dorothy went on some secret trip to work on some investigation. Ruby said she asked her what investigation and Dorothy replied with 'top secret, can't talk about it now but I will tell you all about it once we have solid evidence'. "

"Is that usual for her?"

"Absolutely. Dorothy works a lot in cooperation with Storybrooke's police and in those cases she isn't allowed to reveal details with civilians. But once they are almost through with it, she will tell us everything."

"I have a lot of respect for Ruby. I don't think I could date a cop."

"So if I was a cop you wouldn't date me?"

"I will always choose to be with you," replied Mulan placing her hands on Elsa's hips, "but I think it's really stressing to be with someone who is in constant danger." 

"I mean, here in Storybrooke there isn't a lot of trouble. But when Dorothy worked in Brooklyn there were times where she was truly in trouble. Ruby actually broke up with her because she refused to leave that district. They ended up resolving their problems and Dorothy asked transference to here."

"I had no idea. The way they act around each other I assumed they were one of those couples who made Prince Charming and Snow White jealous."

"Oh trust me. They're worse than them."

Mulan laughed at her girlfriend's remark but was still a bit worried about her mother's visit. What could she possibly been doing there?

**********************************************

Dorothy was waiting for the door to open. She had requested backup from Detective Nolan and Jones just in case things took a dark turn. Only God could know the trouble this family would bring her. She was in no way prepared for the events that followed.

A little girl opened the door for her. She was around 6 years and was wearing a pink dress.

“Yes?”

“Hello. My name is Dorothy and these are David and Killian. We work with the police. Is your mom home?”

“Yes, but she can’t come outside. It hurts her.”

“Okay then. Do you mind telling her we’re here and if she would mind having us inside?”

“Okay.”

The little girl ran back and the group could hear her talk to someone. A few minutes later, she was being accompanied by an older woman. The group was in a state of shock. Her skin was wrinkled by old burns and her eyes had lost all sign of life. It felt like watching a dead man with a death wish.

“May I help you?”

“Excuse me, are you Fa Mei?”

“Yes. How do you know my name?”

“My name is Dorothy Gale. I’m a private detective and I’m here with Detective Nolan and Detective Jones. We would like to ask you a few questions about your sister, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Please come in. We’re safer inside.”

**********************************************

Ruby had taken her break in the diner as an opportunity to talk to Mulan. She hadn’t had the time to have a proper conversation with the woman and decided this was the best chance.

“Mulan? Are you in here?” 

“In the back Ruby!”

“Hey, I was hoping we could talk a little…”

“Sure. Is everything alright?”

“Sort of. Do you have time?”

“Let me close the door and put the closed sign up.”

Mulan was starting to worry. What could Ruby possibly want from her?

“What’s the problem Ruby?”

“Dorothy called me this morning. She said she had some troubling answers about your murder.”

“Troubling news? What does she mean by that?”

“Do you remember a woman named Mei? Dorothy said she is your mother’s sister.”

“Yeah, I remember her. She was a very sweet lady and was always making me laugh. Her best friend used to live with her until my aunt died.”

“That’s the thing Mulan. Your aunt didn’t die.”

“WHAT?”

Mulan’s head was spinning with that information. Her aunt was still alive. She didn’t die.

“She’s still alive. Dorothy found her in a far away town, in New Hampshire. She’s been staying there with her wife and daughter.”

The anger inside her was growing harder. Her hands were curling into fists and her eyes were looking everywhere but Ruby. How could she had done this, how could she had fooled everyone and made them all believe she was dead. What kind of person does that in their normal sense?

“But why did she run away? Everyone in my family loved her. There was no reason for her to flee like that! She made all of us believe she was dead. We even held a funeral for her!”

She was pacing back and forth, her neck was warm from the heat of adrenaline coursing through her and she was certain she was about to snap at Ruby.

“Mulan please stay calm. There is a reason for her doing this!”

“Oh really? And what could be that reason?”

“Me,” spoke a voice before the darkness surrounded them.

**********************************************

It was almost night time when she arrived. Thanking David and Killian for their support, Dorothy went to the diner in hopes of greeting her girlfriend. Once she arrived she found from Granny, Ruby had gone to visit Mulan and still hadn’t returned. She went to the Frozen Yogurt looking for Elsa, thinking her girl was there. What she found was a crying Elsa on the floor.

“Elsa? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“They took her,” whispered Elsa.

“Who took her? What are you talking about?”

“Look”

On Elsa’s hand was a note attached.

**We have something you want**

**You have something we want**

**Bring us Fa Mei and we’ll release your precious Mulan and her friend**

**Otherwise, they’ll be serving as food to the fish**

**You have until midnight of tomorrow to bring it to Storybrooke’s port**

Dorothy was shocked. How could this have happened? Who would do such thing? And then a light turned itself inside Dorothy’s head. She knew who had done this and she knew how to get her woman and Mulan back.

“Elsa, I need you to trust me.”

“Of course I trust you.”

“Good, because I need you to play dead. And I will need to take use of your powers.”

“What is your plan?”

**********************************************

They weren’t sure the place they were trapped. Her heads were hurting and Ruby could feel blood on her lips.

“Mulan? Are you here?”

“Yeah. You okay?”

“I guess so. You?”

“My head hurts but that’s about it.”

“Welcome back ladies. Had a nice nap?”

That voice. Mulan was sure she recognized that voice but her head was hurting so badly she couldn’t remember where she did.

“Who are you? What do you want from us?,” questioned Ruby.

“Oh, I don’t want anything from you peasant child. You’re just another of those with your deviant manners. But you’ll have your punishment sooner or later.”

That expression. She could never forget those words, those haunting, scaring words.

“Mother…”

“Hello Mulan.”

Both women looked at the older one wearing a smile on her face and a gun on her left hand.

“Why?”

“Why not, Mulan? You always were a disappointment to the family, just like my sister was. You know, I truly thought she died in that fire. After all, I tied her pretty hard in that chair. But for some strange reason, she’s alive. So I’m going to use you and your dear friend as a bargain coin to finally heal my sister as well as you. Once you see the consequences of your life style, you’ll change your mind and finally marry a decent man.”

“Are you out of your mind?,” screamed Ruby, “She’s not sick, or cursed. Mulan is in love and there’s nothing wrong with that!”

“Shut up, foolish child. You know nothing about love. How can a woman love someone like her?”

“The same way a man loves a woman,” yelled back someone.

The woman turned to see Dorothy standing there, dragging a bag with her. Her smile had grown wider as she knew what she was carrying.

“Dorothy!,” cheered both Mulan and Ruby.

“You two okay?”

“Other than a headache, I think we’re fine love.”

“Did you get it?”

“Yes. I’ve brought your sister. Unfortunately she didn’t make it.”

“I don’t care. Just prove me that is her in the bag, and I’ll free your precious friends.”

“As you wish.”

Dorothy opened the bag, revealing a peaceful Fa Mei inside. The woman got closer to the body and touched it. She was still warm, but the woman knew it would be a matter of hours before she cooled of.

“A promise is a promise. Peter, cut the ties of our guests please.”

“Wait.”

Everyone froze to the sound of Dorothy’s voice.

“What are you doing Dorothy?,” questioned Mulan.

“I think you’re forgetting something Miss.”

“And what would that be?”

“Elsa!,” screamed Dorothy.

“You called?”

“Don’t you think this lovely lady deserves the chance to explain herself to her sister?,” wondered Dorothy pointing to the body.

“You’re right. Mulan do you remember my rules?”

“What rules? What is she talking about silly girl?”

“Touch a dead thing once, life again. If the dead thing stays alive more than a minute, someone else dies.”

“I’m sure you remember the director of the funeral home. Do you wanna know why he died?”

“No, you couldn’t…”

“Elsa, be a dear and show this lovely lady what you can do.”

Mulan’s mother stayed still in her spot, watching Elsa touch her sister’s cheek and seeing her eyes open abruptly as her breathing returned. She looked at her sister and spoke in a soft tone.

“You.”

“This can’t be real…you’re supposed to be dead.”

“Don’t worry sis. In a minute, you’ll be dead too,” replied the woman trapping the woman in a tight embrace.

“No, Peter!”

Peter couldn’t listen. He had fled the moment the dead woman awoke. It was just her and the others.

“There is a solution. You will leave Mulan and everyone alone. You can never return or else…”

“I will, I will. But please let me go. I don’t wanna die.”

Elsa touched the woman and her body fell to the floor in a thud. Dorothy handcuffed Mulan’s mother and took her outside where Detective Jones and Nolan were already waiting.

“You can get up now Miss Mei.”

“What?”

Ruby and Mulan watched with horror as the woman opened her eyes and hugged Elsa tightly.

“But…But…”

“We saw you…dead…and Elsa…she….”

“You can’t be alive. It’s against the rules!”

“My dear Mulan, I’m sorry for scaring you like this. Elsa never brought me back from the dead. We simply acted the whole thing. We just needed your mother to believe so.”

“But how…I buried you….”

“My dear, I’m sure you have a thousand questions, and I’ll answer them all. But right now all I want is to hug you.”

Mulan had tears streaming down her face the whole time. She might have lost her mother but she gained a new family with her aunt.

**********************************************

The diner was full. The news that Mulan’s mother had been arrested for the murder of her daughter had run like a bullet across town. While Ruby and Dorothy stayed behind to help Granny cleaning up, Elsa and Mulan were watching the stars.

“I’m glad it’s finally over.”

“Me too. I don’t think I ever want to think about this.”

“It’s been a couple of rough weeks. Maybe we could take a trip, just to relax.”

“Anything but a cruise!”

“I’ll keep that in mind Mulan!”

And there they stayed, looking at the stars with nothing but love in their hearts. They may go through tough times, but when you have love, there is nothing you can’t overcome.


End file.
